


Immortal

by Exiti_Anima



Series: Three Word Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, But This Is After The Battle of New York, Do Not Take This Romantically, Focused Around Peter and Tony, Hints of Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Purely Father/Son Love, Steve tries his best, Steve's There A Good Amount Too, Team as Family, The Rest of The Avengers Are In The Background, This Is Not Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Ultron Hasn't Happened Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exiti_Anima/pseuds/Exiti_Anima
Summary: Tony was Peter's mentor, that much was obvious to anyone with a set of working eyes, and Tony made it a priority to look after Peter. But Steve is concerned about him even though he has no reason to be, he has Peter and he's happy so everything is fine.Right?Steve sees something Tony can't, or is it the other way around?





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Another three word prompt, but this one is significantly shorter. I'm putting the three words in the end notes because they're spoilers.

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Tony spun around and smiled as the teenager bounced his way, an eager smile on his face. 

“Hey kid, what are you doing here?”

"I needed some help on something for the Spider-Man suit, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all kid."

“Thanks Mr. Stark! Okay, so for a new web combination-“ Tony watched on fondly as Peter rambled, and looked up at the hologram that Peter pulled up. He walked over to the table and stood side by side with his protégée, talking and bouncing ideas back and forth. 

Hidden behind the door, Steve listen to the conversation and chuckled sadly, running a hand through his hair before walking away. 

* * *

_Ready for your first mission with the Avengers?’_

_‘Yeah! This is going to be so awesome, thanks for letting me join in!’_

_‘Stick by me, okay? The first sign of things getting too much for you, get out of there or I’m never letting you on another mission again.’_

_‘You have my word Mr. Stark!’_

_The mission was tough, but they made it through it. Peter joined in wonderfully with the rest of the team, and everyone knew to look out for the young spiderling. They made it back with minor injuries, and Tony made sure to tend to Peter’s first._

_‘You okay kid?’_

_‘Yeah, thanks Mister Stark.’_

_‘No problem, your hottie aunt would kill me if you died on my watch.’_

_‘Mr. Stark!’ Peter whined, and Tony chuckled._

“What do you want tonight? Pizza?”

“Oh you’re finally going to eat?” Peter asks jokingly, and Tony rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, don’t make me order Chinese food again.”

“Nooo, we always get that! Pizza! We live in New York!”

“That’s what I thought, what do you what?”

“Sir, if your speaking to Mr. Parker then you already know his favorite pizza. You have it logged down.” 

“Who else would I be speaking to?” Tony scoffed, “And don’t make me sell you to a community college.” 

“You have my favorite pizza logged?”

“Don’t make me order Chinese, Parker. Jarvis, you know what to do.”

“I’m assuming you’re also ordering your usual?” Tony looked at Peter for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, just order Peter’s. I want to see what the fuss is about.”

“Yes!” Peter jumped up and down excitedly, “You’re going to love this Mister Stark! Trust me!” 

“We’ll see about that kid. Now, while we’re waiting let’s figure out these configurations.” They were about to go downstairs when suddenly-

“Tony.” The genius in question stilled and when Peter looked back questioningly, Tony waves him off. Peter nodded and made his way downstairs while Tony turned to meet the voice calling out to him. “You have to give this up.” Tony blinked owlishly before smirking. 

“What, the research for the configurations? We almost have them figured out.” Steve shook his head exasperatingly and pushed on. 

“It’s been a month. You have to move on, and you're running out of time.”

“Just a little longer.” Tony used his best puppy eyes and Steve has always been weak for them. 

“A little longer then I’m pulling the plug on,” Steve waved around the lab, “all of this.” Tony knew he was being serious, and he nodded. Just a little more time was all he need, he _knows_ he can figure this out.

“Thank you Steve.” Tony said earnestly, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning around to find Peter. 

“I hope he figures it out. I hate seeing him like this.” Steve mutters before turning around and leaving. 

* * *

_Mr. Stark-'_

_‘Kid, just call me Tony. You’ve been my intern for, what, months?’ Tony ruffled his hair fondly, ‘No reason to be so formal.’_

_Peter swallowed, and then smiled before continuing, ‘Tony. Okay, yeah I could do that.’ He shook himself out of his stunned awe, ‘Uh, I know this is probably going to sound silly and childish but-‘ Peter took a breath, ‘thank you.’_

_Tony frowned, ‘Thanks for what?’_

_‘Last mission.’ Peter shifted, obviously uncomfortable, ‘I didn’t want to admit, especially in front of the team, but I was scared. I mean I’m not doubting what I'm doing or anything!’ Peter added hurriedly and chuckled nervously, ‘But it’s-it’s a lot of responsibility. I’m just glad that you were there, it helped me a lot.’_

_‘C’mere.’ Tony pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, ‘Before you ask, yes this is a hug.’_

_‘O-Oh.’ Peter was obviously surprised, ‘Thank you?’ He obviously didn’t know what this was for, and Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled away._

_‘It’s okay to be scared, Peter, as long as you don’t let that fear stop you.’ Tony tapped his arc reactor subconsciously, ‘When I flew that nuke into space, I was scared too. Of course I was, it was supposed to be a one way trip, but I didn’t let that stop me because I knew this was my responsibility.’ This time, Tony tapped the arc reactor purposefully, ‘I was once told to not waste my life, and I knew I had to make a difference. I shut down the weapon side of SI, I improved the Iron Man armor exponentially, and I put myself out there and joined a group of superheroes to defend the Earth. Kid, defending New York isn’t your responsibility and especially not at your age.’_

_‘But-‘ Tony cut Peter off before he could argue._

_‘But I know you feel that it is, which is why I’m going to tell you this. Don’t waste your life, but don’t waste your future either. It’s okay to feel fear, as long as it doesn’t stop you, but don’t put your life at risk if you can help it. And just remember,’ Tony clasped a hand on Peter’s shoulder, staring into his eyes, ‘you’re never alone in this. Consult the team, don’t try to go solo on this Peter.’_

_‘Thanks Mr-Tony.’ Peter said sincerely before smiling mischievously, ‘Although I think you need to take your own advice when it comes to doing this solo.’_

_‘Whatever smartass.’ Tony pushed Peter playfully, ‘Show me your new schematics.’_

It was raining, of course it was. Lightning flashed, and Tony stomped away from the balcony. 

“Tony-“

“Leave me alone Rogers.” Tony pushed past a concerned Steve, who grabs his wrist. “Let. Me. Go.”

“No Tony, we have to talk about this.”

Tony spins on his heels, glaring, “What do you want me to say?! I was _this_ close to figuring it out and you pulled the plug! Months of research! Gone!” Tony threw his hands in the air, and Steve knew how important to Tony it was. Of course he did, but still-

“It was bordering on an unhealthy obsession. No, it _was_ an unhealthy obsession, and you know it.”

“A few more months-“

“Would’ve led nowhere.”

“You don’t know that.” Tony yanked his hand out of Steve’s grasp, and the super soldier let him, “And now we’ll never know.”

Tony stormed down to the lab and blew out a frustrated breath when he realized that he hadn’t grabbed the whiskey bottle. He was about to turn upstairs and grab it when another hand grasped his wrist. 

“It’s okay Tony.” Turning around, Tony saw Peter smiling gently at him, “It’s okay, and resorting to alcohol isn’t going to help.”

Tony closed his eyes and knew Peter was right. 

“Yeah, of course, “Tony shook himself out of it, “I’m going to go get a smoothie from DUM-E.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Peter cheered, “He’s getting better at it too!” Tony smiles fondly at the boy, even as dread pooled his stomach. 

He needed to get over this. He needed _help._ The same help that Steve has offered so many times while promising he'd stick by Tony no matter what, and is still offering.

Too bad he didn’t know how to ask for it.

* * *

_You know the rules?’_

_‘Yup, stick close to you and get out of there if it gets too much.’_

_‘Good, now latch on Spider-Boy because I’m your ride to the battle.’_

Flowers. Flowers were a good idea. 

_‘Huh, looks like Cap and the others are running behind. Peter, go lead any stray civilians away and I’ll start handling the enemies.’_

_‘Got it!’_

White, pink and red carnations. Innocence, fondness and love respectively. Tony bought them and thanked the cashier, who smiled and nodded. 

_‘Bout time you arrived Cap!’_

_‘Nice to see you too Tony.’_

Tony walked to a hill and stared at the hospital in the distance before sighing and sitting down. 

“Hey kid, liking the view of that place?”

“Well it’s in the distance, so it’s not like I’m looking directly at it.” Peter bumped shoulders with him playfully, “I can see Aunt May’s apartment and the Avengers tower so I’m counting this as a win.”

_Everything was going well, with the rest of the team there the bots were going down quickly._

_But then-_

Tony scoffed, shaking his head, “Always the optimist, huh? You really don’t mind the hospital? You _did_ stay at that place for a good amount of time.”

_Everything went to hell._

“Like I said, I have sight of what’s important to me so the rest doesn't matter.”

_Tony took down the last bot but, before he could destroy it, it fired a shot._

_Right at an unstable building._

_Right where one Peter Parker was._

_‘Spider-Man! Move!’ Tony yelled, shooting off straight towards Peter._

_The teenager looked up, his spider sense obviously going off, and then looked to his left, where a mother stood. She was the last one Peter had to save, and he wasn’t going to let Mr. Stark down._

_‘It’s okay to feel fear, as long as it doesn’t stop you.’ Tony heard Peter mutter, and he pushed the limit of his blasters._

_‘Peter-!’_

“I’m glad.” Tony leaned against the tree, closing his eyes as he basked in the sun. 

“Tony?” Peter asked, “I know you didn’t come all the way up here to ask about the view.”

“I would’ve,” Tony countered, a slight smile on his face before it fell to a grimace, “but no I didn’t.”

_Peter did it. He saved the woman, and she was with her family._

_But at what cost?_

_“Peter! Kid, just hold on!” Tony’s vision was blurring, and he gripped Peter’s hand as they rode in the ambulance to the hospital._

_“Tony,” Peter slurred, grasping his father figure’s hand, “Tony I don’t wanna go.”_

_“I know kid, it’s going to be okay I promise.”_

_“Tony,” Peter whimpered, tears spilling over, “I’m scared.”_

_The genius choked on his tears, tightening his grip, ‘I’ll make sure everything is okay, kid I promise. You hear me? You’ll be back saving New York in no time.’_

_‘Don’t leave me?’_

“I can’t keep doing this.”

_‘I won’t.’_

“I know.” 

_Peter’s heart monitor was the only thing that gave Tony hope, and he shook off the doctor's words once they got to the hospital._

“I’m sorry.” Tony collapsed, kneeling in front of Peter as he cried.

_Beep...beep...beep…_

“Oh Tony,” Peter smiled down at him softly, running a hand through Tony’s hair, “it was never your fault.”

_Beep...beep…_

“I was meant to protect you, to make sure you would never have to be scared.”

_Beep…_

“I-I got you flowers.” Tony sniffled pathetically, and Peter took them gratefully. 

_‘Sir-‘_

“Thank you but-“

_‘He’s brain dead.’_

“It’s time to let go.”

_Tony refuses to believe it, he could fix this. Grasping Peter’s hand one more time, he let go and stood up. Brushing past the doctor, he made his way to his car so he could get to the lab._

_He had w_ _ork to do.’_

“I know.” Tony scrubbed his face free of tears and stood up, staring down at Peter, “It’s why I got the flowers. A goodbye gift, even though I’ll never forget you. You changed my life and I’ll...I’ll miss you kid. I hope you know that.” 

_Months had past, and Tony’s time limit was up. Steve called May, and told her to do it. The guardian of Peter had full faith in Tony when he first told her that he could fix Peter, but after a month Steve had arrived on her doorstep and explained what was happening and what Tony was doing to himself. She then understood that not even the genius could out-do this death. She made an agreement with Steve then, one more month and then she’d pull the plug on Peter’s life support._

And the grave never responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallucinations, False belief and Tragedy were the three words for this prompt. I didn't want to drag this story out so, while it's significantly shorter than what I usually right, I'm happy with it. This type of story isn't something I usually write, but I did leave the ending open to interpretation; whether or not Tony actually did get help. Comments keep me motivated, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
